Sally's True Love
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sally gets letter from her former true love, Phil, from Haunted Paris. While thinking of the memories, her sister, Sandy, is getting married and Sally thinks her boyfriend, Jack, is dating another girl. So Elise goes to Haunted Paris but what will happen to her? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to my new Nightmare Before Christmas story, Sally's True Love. It's like Elise's True Love.**

**Jack: Hey, Emilie, I heard you're writing a story inspired by one of your favorite 64 bit video games, Donkey Kong 64.**

**Sally: I heard that, too. I saw the cast of it and it sounds cool. What's it called?**

**Me: It's called N Girls Unite: Ninja Queen Lila's Revenge. And you'll love it but it's on DeviantArt only because the last time I did a story inspired by another video game I got more than one bad review. I'm not letting history repeat itself. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, The Letter Day 1**

Sally was sleeping in her apartment when she heard her mother, Jamie's, voice downstairs.  
"Sally, it's time to get up," Jamie called.  
"Mom, you're ruining my wedding," Sally mumbled. "Weddings...cake...BREAKFAST! Oh my gosh I overslept!" Then Sally ran downstairs to greet her parents. Jack came in, too, with flowers. Jamie was disappointed in her daughter for waking up so late. Sally apologized to Jack for canceling their date last night. Jack said it was okay and to wait until next time and gave Sally a rose from his garden. So Sally put the rose in her favorite vase and started her restaurant work day. After working the whole day, Jamie and Elise's father, Lars, offered a home-cooked meal.  
"No thanks, mom, I can take care of myself," Sally said. So she locked up and went upstairs for dinner. But she had to eat pizza again, so she turned on the TV and went to sleep.

**Chapter 1, The Letter, Day 2**

The next day, Elle came in with a pile of letters.  
"Matt! You're not going to believe this! Look!" Jamie said.  
"Looks like a love letter," Lars said. "Who's 'Phil'?"  
"Sally's summer romance from 16 years ago! Don't you remember?" Jamie asked. "She was so in love with him, I was worried she'd go back to Soleanna."  
"I thought that was Sandy," Lars said.  
"No, it was Sally," Jamie said. "Anyway, it just arrived! Can you imagine, 16 years late?"  
"Don't even think about opening it, Jamie," Lars mumbled, looking back at his newspaper.  
"Oh, I knew you'd say that!" Jamie shouted. When Jamie left, Sally came downstairs and noticed that she forgot to clean up last night. So she cleaned everything while working. Before Sally went upstairs, Jamie gave her the letter.  
"It's been opened," Sally said in an annoyed tone.  
"What? A prankster must have let a hamster loose inside our mailbox," Jamie said. "That can happen a lot, they tell me. What is it? What?"  
"It's Phil! He did write me back after all!" Sally replied.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end. Like I said, it's like Elise's True Love but with different characters. And a different crossover.**

**Jack: Your next idea sounds like fun, and I don't want history to repeat itself.**

**Sally: Me either. The story sounds like something even an artist would want to read. What happens?**

**Me: Well, these evil Ninjas are trying to destroy the Nintendo and Nickelodeon Continents (where the story takes place) with two machines they made. One destroys the continents while the other turns a hero's clone spirit into a Ninja. But that's all I'm telling. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Getting Married

**Chapter 2, I'm Getting Married, Day 1**  
"So, have you had a chance to read that letter?" Jamie asked her daughter.  
"I'm trying to get myself to read it, mom," Sally said. "What do you think?"  
"I told you, I thought it was the electric bill!" Jamie yelled.  
"So no hamsters, eh?" Sally asked. Then a mouse came out of the hangout area. Then Sally jumped into Jack's arms in fear. Lars thought that was a good catch Jack did. So Jack went back to the deliveries. While Sally worked, Sally checked the letter. It said:  
"The Ferris Wheel went round and I held you tight on a warm summer night.  
Do you remember? How in the crimson colors of the sunset we rode as one?  
And if I asked it sweetly enough, it would take us to our private world.  
Do you remember, Sally? Cherie, our first kiss? You wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, I just wanted to you smile.  
Watching your train disappear, I was hollowed. Sally! Sally! I'll wait forever! Come to Haunted Paris, my love! Hurry! Love, Phil." Sally thought the letter was beautiful and thought about those memories she had with Phil back in Haunted Paris. "Good night, Sally," Lars said.  
"Say, Sally...did you ever get a chance to read that..." Jamie asked.  
"Come along, Jamie," Lars said. Then Sally's best friend, Edward, came in. He asked if Sally wanted to go to Mavis' Diner but Sally lied that she had some reading to catch up. This had Edward confused but Sally never told him what she was reading. So Elise went upstairs, reading Phil's letter. Sally cried after reading.

**Chapter 2, I'm Getting Married, Day 2**  
The next day, Sally came downstairs to help clean with her mother.  
"So did you manage to get any reading done last night?" Edward asked.  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, it was just some...romance...sci-fi...er, mystery novel," Sally said. "Boring, really."  
"Really? Because that sounds fascinating. What was it called?" Edward asked his best friend.  
"The book? Uh...uh...Mystery of the Shirtless Astronaut," Sally said. "Wouldn't recommend it." But then Edward took away Sally's letter and went to the back room to read the letter. After Sally's shift, Edward asked what the letter was from. Sally said it was from Phil.  
"Phil? Your summer love in Haunted Paris? That Phil?" Edward replied.  
"Yes! His mother didn't approve of him having a Halloween American girlfriend," Sally said. "I thought that was why he never wrote me back. Turns out he DID write me back after all. He wants us to be together! Or at least, he did."  
"Oh my gosh! Sally! You HAVE to go to Haunted Paris! This is a sign!" Edward yelled. "A wedding in Haunted Paris, oh how romantic!"  
"Edward, this letter was sent sixteen years ago," Sally said. "We'd be strangers by now. What kind of person marries someone they barely know?"  
"Hey, everyone, guess what?" Sally's little sister, Sandy, replied. "I'm getting married!" This shocked Sally.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dress Debacle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Sally's True Love.**

**Jack: Hey, Em, I heard you and your brother went for some coffee last week and today.**

**Sally: Oh yeah, I heard that, too. How were those days?**

**Me: It was nice. We got meet a woman who bought Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze last week. But today was bad. It rained a lot and I was worried I might get sick. But when we got home, the only ailments I had were chills from the rain and jitteriness from drinking coffee. And that's fine. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, The Dress Debacle Day 1**

The next day, Jack came over as usual to deliver Sally's decorative flowers.  
"Um...I know this is last minute but a customer of mine gave me two tickets for the Halloween Dance Festival," Jack said.  
"I would love to Sonic, but I can't," Sally said.  
"Fine, I know someone else who does want to go," Jack said.  
"Sandy's having her wedding that day," Sally said. Jack understood and Sally promised to come next year. So Jack went back to continue delivering the flowers. Then Edward came in with French foods he learned to make, but Sally said that won't get her to go back to Haunted France. So Edward went to put away the food as Sally opened her restaurant. Then Sandy came to pick up Jamie to go dress shopping.  
"Sally, I told Gerald you'd take extra care of him," Sandy said. "He's a big eater."  
"Ay, I heard you was a good cook," Gerald said. "How about a free sample? I'm starvin'." So Sally served Gerald until he had enough while Matt helped clean. Gerald thought it was pretty good, but nothing to write about. This made Sally mad, but Edward came in, dressed as a mime. Sally said that won't get her to go to Haunted Paris. Then Jamie and Sandy came in during closing time, but Sandy was upset because she couldn't find a dress for her wedding.  
"Ay...buttercup!" Gerald said and took Edward's rose. "I know a tailor, trust me, he's gonna hook us up. Forget about it."  
"I knew you'd think of something, snookum-wookums!" Sandy said. "Isn't he wonderful?" Sally was still mad at Gerald for insulting her like that.

**Chapter 3, The Dress Debacle Day 1**

The next day, Sally was in her room, reading the letter from Phil. Then Sally went downstairs to start the restaurant when she saw Edward, cleaning.  
"Morning, Edward. What are you up to?" Sally asked.  
"Just helping out with the cleaning for Sandy's reception," Edward said.  
"Ah...that's nice of you," Sally said and got some coffee. But then she spit it out in surprise. Edward said Gerald thought it would be a nice gesture to throw him and Sandy a reception in the restaurant. This made Sally mad because she had to spend the day with her insulting future brother in-law. Then Edward decided to entertain the customers with his mime costume. After Sally's shift, the delivery man, Martial, came with the dress. So Jamie signed for the dress but when she opened the box, the dress did not look good.  
"It's hideous!" Edward yelled.  
"It's white!" Sally yelled.  
"Sally! Edward! It's...it's very sweet of Gerald to...oh my goodness, it is hideous!" Jamie said.  
"Not to mention it's too big for her," Lars said.  
"We can't let May see the dress like this!" Jamie said. "It will crush her. No one say a word!" So Sally, Jamie, Lars and Edward thought about what to do with this hideous dress.

* * *

**Me: That's all of it. You know, I'm thinking of doing crossovers for the Donkey Kong series.**

**Jack: Really? Like what?**

**Me: Well, my first idea is doing the same story plot from this DKC style called Dixie's True Love.**

**Sally: Sounds like a cool idea. Anything else?**

**Me: Yes. I'm going to do the same thing I did for CatDog months ago, Donkey Kong and his friends coming to Halloween Town at the same time from the Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge. But that won't be until later this spring. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Day

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to Sally's True Love.**

**Jack: I read that story on your Fan Fiction page where Sonic was in a coma. That must have been quite an inspiring romance story.**

**Sally: Yes, I cried when Elise was devastated about Sonic being in a coma. And I read the second chapter and my favorite part was when Amy sprayed Shadow instead of Sonic and faced Rouge's wrath.**

**Me: I think it was funny, too. I just decided to do a little "Amy is blind with love" action in that story. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, The Big Day, Day 1**

"Thanks, Jack. They look beautiful, as always," Sally said when Jack came over the next day.  
"You're very welcome," Jack said.  
"Trying to butter up your best customer, is that it?" Sally asked.  
"Something like that," Jack said. "Say, Sally...I was thinking...um...er...er...um...would you like me to make a wedding bouquet for your sister?"  
"That is so sweet of you, Sonic, thank you," Jamie said.  
"I'm sure she'd love that, Sonic. Thank you," Sally said. So Sonic went to start making the bouquet. Then during Sally's shift, Jamie wanted to fit Sandy's wedding dress on Sally so it will look better. When the dress was done, Jack came back with the bouquet. He thought the dress looked beautiful. So Jamie put the dress and the bouquet upstairs so Sandy can look at it when she gets back. After Sally's shift, Sandy and Gerald came. Then Jamie warned Gerald about the most important rule about before the wedding: Seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding brings bad luck. So Sally, Sandy, Jackie, Jamie and Lars went upstairs to let May fit in her dress. May was amazed.  
"Oh my gosh! I look amazing!" Sandy said. "I knew Gerald would come through! Isn't he great?"  
"A prince!" Jamie said.  
"Yeah, right. The prince of darkness, maybe," Sally said, annoyed.  
"Sally, I know it's hard seeing your little sister get married...that's why I want you to be my maid of honor!" Sandy said. "What do you say? Please say yes!"  
"Yay?" Sally said, nervously.

**Chapter Four, The Big Day, Day 2**

The next day, Jamie was excited about the wedding that night. But she wanted Sandy to get married so she can have grandchildren. This annoyed Sally because that kind of talk was too soon, but nothing could stop Jamie with this thought. So Sally started the restaurant so she can close up early for the wedding. When Sally's shift was over, everyone went to the chapel for the wedding. Then Jack came in.  
"Hey, Sally. Is Sandy around?" Jack asked. "I wanted to congratulate her."  
"No. She's at the chapel, getting all stressed out," Sally said.  
"Jack, there you are! Ready for the Halloween Dance Festival?" a female skeleton with blue pupils in her eye sockets asked.  
"Who is..." Sally asked. "I see...I-I have to go, the wedding." So Sally and Edward went to the chapel. It turns out the female skeleton was actually Jack's little sister. When everyone got back from the wedding, they were having the reception at Sally's restaurant. After the reception, Sandy was about to toss her bouquet, but a woman told Sally not to catch the bouquet and to let that woman catch it. Because if the bouquet is in Sally's hands, the woman will crush Sally. But it bounced away and ended up in Sally's hands.

* * *

**Me: Nice, huh? I decided to create a sister for Jack since the girl Emily thought was Patrick's date was actually his sister.**

**Jack: I've seen that app, Emily's True Love. I think it's funny that Emily thought Kate was Patrick's date.**

**Sally: And Kate and date both rhyme. How funny is that?**

**Me: Really funny. Rhymes always make me laugh, like the Gas Huffer song, "Cut the Check", which gives a lot of nicknames for money, like mullah. My brother loves that song, too. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to Sally's True Love. Sorry it took so long.**

**Jack: That's okay, Em. I heard your parents' wedding anniversary is this weekend.**

**Sally: I heard that, too. What are they planning to do?**

**Me: They are going to the hot springs in Montana. I've been there and it's beautiful. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five, The Decision Day 1**

"Sally! Yoo hoo!" Jamie called.  
"Mom! I want to stay here in Haunted Paris!" Sally said. "Haunted Paris...spider croissants...BREAKFAST! Oh my gosh I overslept again!" So Sally went downstairs to greet Jamie and Lars. Then Jack came in with the usual flower delivery. Sally was mad because Jamie didn't use the key to get in.  
"Morning, Sally, I see you ended up with the bouquet," Jack said. "It looks good on you."  
"Er, thanks...how was the festival yesterday?" Sally asked, hiding the bouquet behind her.  
"It was fun, we had a great time," Jack said, proudly.  
"I'm sure you did," Sally said, sadly.  
"Uh...right...see you tomorrow," Jack said. So Jack went to continue his deliveries as Sally changed back into her usual clothes. Then Jamie saw the mess from last night, saying to throw them away but not to waste them, in case Sally ever gets married. So Sally opened her restaurant and cleaned up the mess as the day progressed. After her shift, Sally asked Jamie to lock up because she is tired. Jamie agreed and lock up and Edward said he will clean up. So Sally went upstairs to read Phil's letter again. It made her happy to think of when she met Phil. Then Edward came in.  
"Bumping in Jack's new date yesterday kept awake all night," Sally said. "The letter, the bouquet, the wedding...you were right, Edward. They were all signs."  
"I knew it!" Edward replied. "Haunted Paris, here we come! I'll get your bags packed..."  
"I love you, Edward, but this is something I need to do by myself," Sally said. "Besides, I need you to look after the restaurant for me."  
"Are you sure, Sally?" Edward asked.  
"Absolutely. What's the worst that could happen, huh?" Sally asked. Edward agreed to watch over the restaurant while Sally was gone. But what the two friends didn't know was that they were in for bad luck in their future.

**Chapter 5, The Decision, Day 2**

The next day, Edward was asleep in Sally's bed. But then he heard Jamie calling for Sally. So Edward went to cover for Sally.  
"Morning, Edward. Where's Sally?" Lars asked.  
"She's um...not feeling well," Edward said.  
"I'll go check on her," Jamie said.  
"No! You better not," Edward said. "She's uh...doing yoga...in the bathtub...naked!" So Jamie and Lars gave up and helped Edward work at the restaurant. After the day was over, Edward still didn't let Jamie and Lars go upstairs. So Lars tickled Edward as Jamie and Jack went upstairs to Sally's room. But when they got to Sally's room, they saw a letter from Sally, saying she was going to Haunted Paris. This worried Jamie.


End file.
